


Sua alma é mais sábia que a sua mente

by carolss



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: As vezes Goldie não entendia o seu humano.





	Sua alma é mais sábia que a sua mente

**Author's Note:**

> Daemon AU   
> Goldie o daemon de Bertie é um canário amarelo fêmea.   
> Hal o daemon de Jeeves é uma coruja cinzenta macho   
> Baxley o daemon de tia Dahlia é um gato laranja de pelo longo   
> Victor o daemon de tia Agatha é um gato branco de pelo curto

Havia regras e costumes que Goldie entendia, e algumas até que ela seriamente aprovava, como por exemplo a de não ser considerado de bom gosto para uma pessoa tocar o daemon de outra pessoa sem ter a permissão além de um certo nível de intimidade, ela as vezes até achava que esse costume deveria ser um pouco mais rígido, porque afinal um poderia supor que quando dois humanos estavam noivos seria considerado apropriado para eles tocarem os daemons um do outro. Mas quando o seu humano era Bertie Wooster que tinha uma tendência a ficar acidentalmente noivo com uma frequência que confundia muito Goldie (assim como Bertie) tal suposição deveria ser repensada. Ela ainda pode sentir um arrepio ao lembrar das vezes que as noivas em questão acharam que podiam tocá-la a fazendo voar para longe o mais rápido possível e mais de uma vez bater de cara contra o

vidro da janela em seu pânico para evitar o contato.

Assim como parecia perfeitamente sensato para daemons serem permitidos tocar outros daemons, ela adorava brincar com os daemons que ela havia conhecido na época de colégio, e também a possibilidade de bicar aqueles que mereciam ser bicados (embora ela resentia bastante todas as vezes que Victor o daemon de tia Agatha lhe arranhava). E ela gostava de toque quando vindo de um daemon que ela gostava, uma de suas primeiras memórias era de Baxley limpando ela com sua língua áspera e dizendo afetuosamente que ela era um idiota por ter mergulhado no ponche de frutas. Mas os melhores toques vinham de Hal o daemon do Valet de Bertie. Goldie era pequena o suficiente para conseguir se esconder debaixo das asas de Hal, algo que ela fazia sempre que ela sentia medo, ou quando ela estava com frio, ou apenas entediada. As garras dele eram grande e afiadas mas surpreendentemente gentis e cuidadosas quando elas passavam pelas penas dela, e nos últimos anos não eram raras as noites em que ela e Hal dormiam não nos quartos de seus respectivos humanos como seria esperado mas sim em um poleiro no corredor entre os dois aposentos.

Ela tocava Hal o tempo todo e ela adorava. Mas o mesmo não era verdade para Bertie e Jeeves. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em sua mente que eles gostavam um do outro tanto quanto ela e Hal se gostavam, e ainda assim quase não havia contato físico entre eles e isso era algo que ela simplesmente não entendia. Ela disse isso para Bertie uma tarde quando Jeeves e Hal tinham saído para fazer compras.

“...eu não vejo porque deveria ser diferente com vocês” Goldie concluiu.

“Porque é diferente”

“Mas porque ?”

“Porque ele é meu empregado e um homem, e ele já faz muito por mim. Seria inapropriado de mim tirar vantagem disso”

“Mas se ele quer que você toque ele como isso seria tirar vantagem ?”

“Alguém já disse que você pode ser uma mocinha bem irritante ?”

“Sim, muitas vezes. Mas isso não é uma resposta pra minha pergunta”

“Certo, vamos colocar assim : deveria ser diferente ? Não. Mas é diferente ? Sim. Um dia vai mudar ? Eu espero que sim”

“Quando você diz um dia você está falando sobre mudar em geral ou apenas mudar entre você e ele ?”

“Eu não sei”

“Eu apenas fico pensando se eu não pudesse tocar Hal, isso seria horrível”

“Mas você pode tocá-lo”

Goldie podia sentir que aquela era a melhor resposta que ela receberia, também que aquela conversa tinha deixado Bertie meio triste então ela voou até o ombro de Bertie que fez carinho em sua cabeça com a ponta de seus dedos.

Mais tarde quando Jeeves e Hal retornaram Jeeves e Bertie foram para a cozinha tomar chá e ela e como de costume como ela fazia quando ela não tinha nada o que fazer ela foi se esconder debaixo da asa dele. Lá ela se sentia protegida, feliz e amada.

Goldie esperava que um dia Bertie experimentasse em primeira mão como isso sentia.


End file.
